Frochivito Shenanigans
by KaiKoa
Summary: [Ni no Kuni 2] Some mysterious plant managed to come back to life and haunt a certain somebody. (will be updated bc I don't know what I'm doing)
1. Part One

It was a quiet afternoon. People were sleeping longer than usual, the snow quietly melting near the newly lit fire and snowflakes falling from the sky, landing on the playful children's faces. It was an hour past lunch as everybody decided to take a break and find a way to relax in the freezing cold. Evan decided to try out his new winter coat and explore the kingdom.

He wrapped himself in the hardwearing, but comfy coat and slid into his boots. He comfortably slipped his hands into the delicately designed mitts and had his tail wrapped in an individual cloth, thin enough for movement and enchanted to keep it warm. He began to walk out his room, then down a flight of stairs. There he saw Roland, walking towards his own room.

The man waved at him and said, "Hey Evan, I like the coat. Are you going out?"

His tail wagged behind him and replied, "Oh yes! I really wanted to use this coat and explore the kingdom as they prepare for the celebration."

"Yeah, it's really looking like a white Christmas." he commented as his arm leaned on the door frame.

Evan's ears twitched as he turned back to him in a puzzlement, "Christmas?"

"Ah, I forgot it's different here. To make sense of it, it's a celebration me and my people would celebrate by the end of the year. It involves gift giving, putting gifts under trees, decorating your neighborhood from top to bottom and a guy named Santa Claus. He's in charge of giving all the good kids presents, but only a few believe he exists."

"Golly, that sounds like a wonderful tradition. What I, and most people here, celebrate is something called the Winter Star Feast. I does involve a lot of gift giving and holiday cheer, just like your 'Christmas'. Just without this 'Santa Claus'."

Roland crossed his arms and dropped his gaze, "Well that sounds great too. Be careful while you're out, and spread your holiday cheer."

He fluffed his coat and beamed back, "Of course I will! I really would like to thank you again for doing all this work for me in the meantime."

"It never is a problem at all, good-bye, Evan."

Roland began to walk inside his room as Evan trotted his way out of the castle.

The streets were covered in snow with little higgledies popping up now and then. The snow crunched with each step he made. He greeted all the people with fervor as he passed each street. He turned around the corner to see an unfamiliar looking tree. It was quite smaller than an average tree. It's leaves, small and thin with its ends having a triangular end. The berries looked like the size of his thumb, the colors varying in combinations that included pink, blue, purple and teal.

He saw Tani next to the tree and began walk towards him as she stuffed something into her coat pocket. She waved with glee as she came closer to greet him, "Hey Evan! You have to check this out, it's such a pretty tree, don't you think? And I really love the new coat, it suits you!"

Evan smiled back and shook off the snow from his shoulders. "Golly, Tani! Thank you for saying that. I am going to it this moment, have you seen it before?"

She shook her head as she quickly threw something in her mouth, "No, it really looks new to me.", she bit down and swallowed, "-and the fruits do taste pretty sweet."

Evan noticed something in her eyes that moment, as if a light had flickered in them. He squinted in curiosity and decided to shake his head.

Tani was puzzled as well but quickly shook it off. "Well, I'll meet you back at the castle. Have fun!"

They waved goodbye as he looked back at the tree, seeing how a person was next to it once again.

"Halimede!" Evan cried at the girl the moment he recognized her.

She stood next to the tree holding a small pouch. She glanced at Evan and greeted him, "Good afternoon, King Evan, What brings you here? Me and Hipponoe are busy preparing the floral decorations for the feast, and what a wonderful coat you have."

"Oh, thank you! I'm just taking a walk around to see how everything's going. I'm quite surprised you were able to get into the gardening arts and," he pointed at the tree in interest and asked, "mind if I ask what kind of tree this is?"

Halimede looked up the small tree and responded with slight pride in her tone, "Oh! It's a 'Frochivito' tree! It's quite a rare plant, based on the things I've read. It used to grow back on the islands near Hydropolis when I was much younger. It grows in the cold weather and doesn't really last long. The fruits it bears are very unique and quite small, but should not be eaten. Having a handful of it including the branches make unique decorations."

She continued as she looked back at the boy, "Hipponoe managed to find a few seeds a few months ago and we began to plant it immediately, seeing how it was the perfect weather. We do plan to sell it for a profit, would you think that's a good idea, Your Majesty? I say our practice truly has bore quite the fruit, ehehe."

Evan fixed his sleeves and beamed, "It's a great idea, if this plant wouldn't bring harm. You just have to request a business permit then you would be more than allowed to sell these! I'll go have one drafted the moment I'm back at the castle. I am quite curious of it myself."

Halimede smiled and tied the pouch she held closed. She passed it over to Evan and gleefully proclaimed, "Why thank you so much, Your Majesty! Have this, it has a few fresh clippings for you."

"You're very welcome, Halimede! And thank you for this."

He began to walk away, in excitement to share with his fellow friends as she beckoned before he completely turned around the corner, "I've given Mistress Tani a sample, so you wouldn't have to worry about her!"

Evan looked back and nodded in understanding. He continued to trot back to the castle, his tail wagging left and right in excitement.


	2. Part Two

Tani came out from the cookshop with a box in her hands. She opened it slightly and sniffed the warm scent looking pleased. She closed it and began to run into the castle. She sped across the bridge over the moat and dashed inside the grand doors as the guards were quick enough to see her run in again. She sprinted through the corridors and hallways. The handmaids greeted the snow covered blur as she passed by.

She arrived in the pantry as she placed the warm box onto one of the counters, she panted and rested an elbow on the same counter. She looked at the wall clock and smirked. "A new record!" She rejoiced while she lifted a fist into the air. She took off her coat and wet gloves and kept it in her arms band as she looked for a knife. She opened a few cupboards to see one hanging in a set next to her. She took the one in the middle and placed it next to the box.

She walked around to find a plate and a fork, putting both on the counter. She rubbed her hands together as she licked her lips, looking contently at the box. She threw the lid off and lifted a fresh, pretty looking cake as wide as her forearms, yet shallow. She took the knife and quickly cut a slice for herself, then proceeding to take the slice with a fork and taking a bite.

Tani grinned with great glee and ate the whole slice before even putting on the plate. Footsteps approached the pantry while she began to cut more slices.

"Oh!" Tani went as she saw the figure standing by the door. She placed another slice and put it on the plate. She continued to grin, enjoying the taste of such a fresh dessert and took the plate with both hands. Her pigtails hopping with her while she skipped to the man as she yelped, "Oh man, Leander, you have _got_ to try this!"

The man rubbed his eyes with blotches of ink on his hands. "I… what is it?" he mumbled. Leander took a good look at the slice of cake while he adjusted his glasses. He quickly snatched the berry atop it and nibbled it.

Tani beamed while putting the plate back on the counter, "Don't be don't be so cautious, it's not poison-"

The man quickly spat out the miniscule amount of juice he had tasted and clapped a hand in front of his eyes.

The girl was extremely puzzled as she gulped. "Unless you're allergic, sure. Are you?"

"No, no. It's not that! This is technically considered poison in special ways." Leander cried as he carefully placed the berry back on the plate. "Tani, be a dear and dispose of all of this and the remaining berries you're keeping from me."

She looked exasperated with her mouth gaping wide in protest, "What?! I just got that, it's totally fresh! I was completely fine when I was eating it, you just don't want it."

"Tani, do you understand what this fruit can do? It's a 'Frochivito' plant, a plant rare enough not to grow here, and for good reasons."

"Then explain, you bookworm." she argued while crossing her arms and standing defensively in front of the box.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead while keeping his hand in front of his eyes. "A frochivito berry can induce many symptoms that make you mentally ill for long periods of time, specifically those related to your romantic perceptions and behavior. It's a tree that used to grow on the natural islands in the south, only growing in cold climates and the cold seasons, but became extinct after the volcano erupted those few centuries ago.

"All that I am saying is, you mustn't eat this. I am quite curious how you are not currently 'lovestruck' at the moment."

Tani became more and more confused and tilted her head, "Love… struck? When I ate these berries for the first time, Evan was with me and didn't mention that I was acting weird. And what do you mean, 'lovestruck'?"

"Ah, that explains it. Being lovestruck is when you've consumed the juice of a non-enchanted berry and having extreme romantic feelings for the first person you see. Which is the reason why I've covered my eyes."

The girl closed her eyes and quickly shook her head at her own thoughts and asked again, "So, what if it's enchanted?"

Leander stood still with his hand on his face and kept quiet for a while. He looked up again and spoke, "I wouldn't want to explain, but since I am suspicious of how frochivitos even got here, I'll explain just to keep you safe. When it's enchanted, you'll see a silk ribbon attached to spare clippings and that the berries are all of the same pink hue. The user will have a specific intent on the enchanted plant. It floats above the two people the user wishes to use it on. It also makes jingling sounds if you're keen enough.

"Now here are some of the things that could happen. There lays a curse with each enchanted tool, with the intensities based on the current intent of the user. It affects those it is being used on-"

"Wait, what does happen to those who stand under it?"

"Please do not interrupt. As I was saying, it is used on two people. The control is heavily based on the user's mental state, how they think. The two _victims_ must be close to each other or the frochivito won't even float or work in that matter— are you ignoring me."

Tani had been drinking loudly from a cup and lowered it and asked with a lifeless expression in her eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

She continued to drink again as Leander inhaled and tried to speak, "... The two should kiss—"

She lowered the cup and spat out water as she looked to her side. "What?! Kiss!? As in on the lips!? *cough*" she cried as she proceeded to cough with the water still in her throat. "I am so sorry— it's just— it's just that I don't know wether to laugh or be threatened because there's a curse involved. That sounds like a petty requirement, what a ridiculous plant, and it's still considered poison."

Leander slowly removed his hand from his face and blinked hard. He began to look around and gave a sigh of relief after he looked at Tani. The girl looked around for a mop as Leander took a chair from the corner and sat on it. He gave a look at the cakes and waved a wand he summoned and it disappeared. Tani had been mopping up her mess and gasped as she turned around. She stuttered in an attempt to protest only to remember what the fruit could do and shut her mouth. Her form slumped at the loss of the dessert.

Leander rubbed his eyes again and fixed his sleeves right after. "Look, I will continue. Yes, for that last question. It's best to get the job done soon, or the curse will be laid upon you. You'll see the leaves dry up and the berries beginning to rot as well as noticeable dark mist surround you.

"It is true, I must say, that this was used for pranks and tricks, all just to embarrass others. Yet it proved effective with those using it with a malicious intent, and I am glad it died over the years— until now, of course."

Tani listened to his story as she leaned on the mop with her hands draped on its hilt and her chin resting on her hands. With a downtrodden expression, she queried, "So, effectivity… You mean people died?"

"Not so intense as that. More of extreme casualties. As I have said, the curse's intensity all depends on the users intention."

He stood up and brushed his lap. "So, are you sure that have no other berries, or any part of a frochivito with you? And how you got that in the first place?"

The girl combed her pigtails with her fingers a pondered quietly. "No, and Halimede gave me the fruit back at Hipponoe's place. There was a tree and everything!"

His face included suppressed shock as he rubbed his forehead again. He sighed, "Thank you for telling me, Tani. Now make sure to heed my words, I don't want any kind of disasters happening this week, or any time in this matter."

The man walked out while leaning on the wall, still looking tired. Tani threw the mop at a corner and grinned as she kept a finger on her cheek.


	3. Part Three

Leander was tired. The stacks of paperwork he shared with Roland was on his desk with his quill laid carelessly on the on it and traces of ink stain he had previously spilled. He had been working hard all day in his new sweater that was given to him and the eyebags on his face. He walked out of the pantry, carefully keeping a hand on the wall for support. He headed for Roland's room, hoping to have him help himself in writing the draft for the recall and banning of such a plant.

He walked up the flight of stairs and crossing the hallways as he finally got to the room. The door was open and he raised a brow in curiosity. Slowly, he walked towards the door and noticed his king, Evan, had been discussing with Roland with such intrigue in his expression. Leander lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes again, only recently noticing the stains on his own hands. He sighed and began to walk inside.

He queried Roland, with his tone still sounding quite exhausted, "King Evan, Roland, I hope you don't mind, but I request that we draft a recall and banning of frochivitos. The darned pesky plant looks like it's risen from the dead."

In confoundment, the two looked at him as they raised their eyebrows.

"Frochivitos?" Evan spoke with doubt, questioning such an unfamiliar term.

The boy continued to clutch the pouch in his hands while Leander stuttered, trying to get his own thoughts together.

Roland looked at the boy as he held the pouch, "Hey Evan, wouldn't you think it's…"

He fumbled his way into the small bag and carefully took out a sturdy branch, with its leaves and berries in tact. Evan held it up and chimed, "Leander, is this a frochivito?"

With a light gasp, he ran over to the boy and gave a long look at the plant.

"Yes, that's a frochivito. Now, Your Majesty, do you remember what I have told you about these?"

He nodded as he stuffed the branch back inside. Looking at Roland, he proclaimed, "Roland, we have to make sure this plant should go."

Roland sat in his chair with a hand to his chin and the other under his elbow. "What are frochivitos anyway?"

Leander sighed shakily and answered, "It's a terrible plant, a curse bearer and a true weed if it grows properly. I'll explain more in depth later."

"It's something like a love poison. It gets people in love in ways and once it's enchanted, it could cause great trouble!" Evan interjected.

Roland nodded and chimed, "Seeing how you put it, it sounds dangerous, and the fact it's growing here in Evermore is a big problem. I'll get started right away. It's kind of ironic seeing how me and Evan almost agreed into drafting a business permit rather a ban."

Evan chortled in his seat as Leander gave out a weak laugh. With a hand in front of his mouth, he cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, may I have the rest of your frochivitos, if you'd please." he requested Evan while holding a hand out.

The boy laid the pouch in his hands and nodded. "Of course. I do hope that this all gets settled before the celebration."

Leander's eyes lit up, "Ah yes, the celebration. I must go out and oversee and preparations."

He began to walk out and gripped the doorknob, only to have something grip onto his own sweater. Evan held the soft fabric and tried to assure the man, "Please, Leander, you have been doing so much. You look exhausted, and as your king, I order you to take a break."

The man looked at him and began to smirk. He continued to grin and snicker at his own embarrassment. Evan let go as Leander gave his response, "Of course, Your Majesty, as royal orders, I will take a break."

Roland was heard snickering in the back as Evan chimed in as he giggled. Leander walked out the door and leaned on the wall once again.

'Maybe I should take a break…' he pondered as he stared at his hand, noticing the ink stains and his shaky vision. He rubbed his eyes and went straight for his room, glaring in fatigue at the mess atop his desk. He shut the door as he kicked off his shoes and put away his glasses, proceeding to fall into his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Soft snoring was heard as he finally fell asleep.


	4. Part Four

She made sure she had everything. She put her arms band away in a cluttered drawer and took a mechanical looking stick, a smartstick.

"Oh c'mon, this better work. How did it go again… 'Travel'..." she muttered to herself as she stared at the artificial wand.

While murmuring several possible incantations, she went "Aha!" the moment she figured out.

She thought long and hard, to the point where her nose began to sweat and chanted, "...Far, far… away!"

The wand glowed along with the floor as it rose above her. Mysterious characters flashed as she disappeared.

The scenery was dark until she stepped out of the alley in her dark cloak and comfy coat. The lights filled the streets as people were still bustling about, preparing for the Winter Star Feast. She held onto the cloak and patted her pocket, snickering at her own plans.

She sneakily scuttled over to a small cottage and knocked at the door. A merfolk boy came out and greeted the girl as he rubbed his eyes, "Ah… Mistress Tani, good evening!"

"Mylas! Nice to see you. Let's get in so we can get started right away!"

The boy nodded as he let Tani inside. The door closed as she put down her hood. He led her to a table and offered the girl a seat.

"Now, did you bring the requirements, miss?" Mylas questioned as he sat down.

Tani dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a small pouch. "Here are the frochivitos," she answered as she put it down on the table, "and you don't have to call me 'miss' or 'mistress' all the time! Calling me Tani would be just fine."

"I'm so sorry, Tani. Did you bring the silk ribbon? Please remember it can't just be any plain old ribbon."

"I remember," she responded as she dug her hand into another pocket, "ehm, here's a few I got back at the tailor shop.". Bits of different ribbons were laid on the table, ribbons and scraps of cloth were clumped up as well.

Trying not to be rude, Mylas sighed and took a ribbon from the pile. "This nice, long one would do just fine." he stated as he began to wrap it around the clippings he had been given.

The ribbon was a bright, noticeable red with the silk shimmering in the light. It was tied in a pretty bow, the branches held elegantly together. Tani sat in her seat, in amusement and thrill on what would happen next. Mylas placed the plant in front of him and began to murmur incantations. The plant's berries started to glow as their hues shifted into a bright pink.

Tani was on the edge, holding the sides of her seat while staring at the plant's transformation. An aura formed around it and- pop! It went as the light disappeared. "Woah…" the girl sputtered. Mylas stopped talking and took the plant. Delicately, he examined it and grinned at his success.

"So? Did it work?" she questioned out of impatience and curiosity.

The boy held it in front of her and answered, "It did! I am so glad." He passed it to Tani with her eyes full of glee and mischief. "Now, Tani. Please remember my reminders about the plant, and be careful in all. I myself have not have much experience with such a rare plant, but I would be cautious of what the writings have said about it."

"Of course I'll be careful about it! I've experienced many dangers myself and I'm sure I can handle this one."

"But this affects other people! I'm not so sure about your own motives."

"It will be fine, Mylas. I have enough people telling me to be sane about my actions. And thank you so much for doing this for me!"

The boy stuttered in his words with doubt, but took her thanks. "Of course! I would be glad to help anytime."

She put the plant back in the pouch and hopped up from her seat. While trotting over to the door, she put her hood back on and made her way out. Mylas mused, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… But she has her own advisors! She'll do this for the good of things. I hope…'


End file.
